


Zombie Nightmare

by Rubyya



Series: Triggers [2]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, So is Ed, Zombie Apocalypse, max is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: Isaac isn't having that good of a day, luckily Isabel is there to help him.
Relationships: Isabel Guerra & Isaac O'Connor
Series: Triggers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166159
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Zombie Nightmare

A sickening crunch came from the Tv as a zombie bit into some guy’s leg. At least, Isaac was pretty sure that was what was happening. He’d been trying to tune out the movie since he had realized it was about a zombie apocalypse. Another crunch caused Isaac to pull a blanket from the pile the club was on over his head. He was shaking now, silent tears streaming down his face. The movie continued on, oblivious every fallen comrade, every memory things would never be the same, all of it hurt Isaac. They made his heart ache so bad he wanted to tear it out, to do anything to stop his feelings. When the credits started rolling he couldn’t help but sigh in relief. That was until Isabel excitedly exclaimed she had the sequel.

“I need to use the bathroom,” Isaac said, tripping over himself and the blankets in an attempt to get out of the room.

He didn’t even get to the bathroom before he broke down. Large sobs racked Isaac’s body as fear flooded his veins, every beat aching worse than the last. He didn’t notice Isabel until she wrapped him in a hug.

“You could have said something about the movie. We have the power to change it you know,” she said, careful in her words.

“It’s fine. What’s done is done,” Isaac whispered.

Isabel gave Isaac her most disbelieving face possible, which he completely missed. With a worried sigh Isabel gently rubbed his back, keeping him close. She couldn’t read his mind, couldn’t know how he felt, and yet he refused to tell her. Hopefully one day he would tell her, and she would stay by his side until then. 

“Come on,” Isabel said, holding out her hand, “I’m sure neither Ed or Max would mind changing the movie. I know we have Mulan around here somewhere.”

“It’s neither Ed nor Max,” Isaac corrected, gratefully taking Isabel’s hand.

“Isaac’s it’s ten pm and I’m trying to help you, don’t correct my grammar.”

Isaac just stuck out his tongue in reply which made Isabel laugh. When the two made their way back to Ed’s room Isabel was proven right. The boys were more than happy to change the movie.

\---

That night Isabel woke up to something. She couldn’t quite tell what until she tried to shift her body. Someone had clamped on to her back, arms tight and face pressed.

“You ok?” she whispered.

“Just a nightmare,” Isaac whispered back, releasing his grip quickly.

Now free Isabel flipped herself over and stared into Isaac’s eyes. They were red and filled with tears, even as he tried to wipe them. Once again Isabel wrapped Isaac in a big hug, pulling him close enough to hear every panicked breath.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked.

“It was nothing,” Isaac replied, Isabel’s wet shoulder saying otherwise.

“I can’t help if you don’t tell me anything.”

There was a silence as Isaac tried to slow his breathing and put his thoughts in order.

“It’s weird. I can’t sleep because of the movie. And it’s not a specific thing about it, just the fact it was about a zombie apocalypse. I know zombies aren’t real but my body doesn’t listen to me. It’s terrified zombies are going to come. Sometimes it gets so bad it physically hurts. It feels like my heart is going to explode.”

Isabel squeezed Isaac while she tried to understand what he had said. Clearly he needed something to take his mind off of the zombies, something to relax him. There wasn’t much she could do in the room without waking max and Ed up, then she had a brilliant idea. Silently she untangled herself out from her blankets and grabbed Isaac’s hand, pulling him along. Together they slipped out of Ed’s room and out onto the porch outside.

“Wait right here,” Isabel said, running back into the house.

When she came back out there was a large book in her hands. The cover had beautiful gold lettering and a water coloring of fairies. Isabel had an excited expression on her face that Isaac couldn’t help but catch. It was a really cool looking book. Clearing her throat, Isabel flipped to a random story and started to read.

\---

“The end,” Isabel finished with a satisfying thump as she closed the book.

Isaac yawned from where he was on her shoulder, already drifting off.

“Oh no,” Isabel poked, “I’m not carrying you upstairs.”

With a good natured groan Isaac stood up and made his way back to Ed’s room, stopping by a closet to let Isabel return the book to its proper place. Isaac fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, not even bothering to pull up the covers. Isabel watched, satisfied. She worried that there was nothing she could do to help him, and while clearly it took a lot of prodding and poking and halfasleepness, it was good to know she could help.


End file.
